The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Blow-off fixtures, air wipe fixtures, etc. use air to cool, dry, etc. materials moving through the fixtures. Continuously fed materials (e.g., extruded plastics that need to be cooled, cables that need to be dried, etc.) are moved through the fixtures, and air flowing to the fixtures (e.g., from an external air source) is directed through openings toward the continuously fed materials for operation to cool, dry, etc. the materials. Required air usage for these fixtures may be upwards of 20 pounds per square inch gage (PSIG), or greater.